This invention relates to a fuse circuit unit, and more particularly to a fuse circuit unit which can be dismountably mounted on an electromagnetic switch.
An automotive vehicle is equipped with various electric equipments. In automotive vehicles having a limited space for such electric equipments, such as motorcycles, not a few electric equipments are designed such that an electric equipment carries thereon another electric equipment related thereto or its component parts in a combined fashion. For example, an electromagnetic switch for closing and opening a starting circuit of an automotive engine has been proposed by Japanese Provisional Utility Model Publication No. 55-15707, on which is integrally mounted a main fuse of a main circuit connecting between electrical loads of the automotive vehicle and the battery.
However, an electromagnetic switch and a main fuse of a load circuit such as a lamp of an automotive vehicle are inherently not electrically related to each other, and therefore there is no absolute necessity to combine such fuse with the electromagnetic switch. For this reason, in conventional automotive vehicles in general there are used some electromagnetic switches of the type carrying no fuse. Therefore, a switch manufacturer has to supply electromagnetic switches of the type carrying no fuse, as well as ones of the type carrying a fuse. As a result, the manufacturer has to manufacture both of these types, which is disadvantageous in respect of productivity, stock control, etc.